Sucked into the awesome world of HunterxHunter
by Zhe Awesome Pancake
Summary: a pair of twins get sucked into the anime HunterxHunter will they survive? HA! of course but will they go back or more of do they want to
1. Chapter 1

**D: Okay! Uh… hey everyone long time no see he-he sorry for not updating I forgot my password**

**A: Just do the story**

**D: Pfft! That's what she said anyway let's go!**

One day a pair of twins was on their way home when a blue light caught their attention

"Look Dante a light!" the girl said she had magenta eyes and long curly honey-gold hair she tried running after it but the boy now known as Dante grabbed her hair and yanked her hair making her fall back.

"What the hey dude! We gotta follow it!"

"No we don't"

"Yes come on!" the girl yelled and grabbed his arm. She dashed after the light then it went down a rabbit hole big enough for a person

"Alice in wonderland much?"

D&A: stop breaking the forth wall Dana!

"Sorry author #1&2"

D&A: You're doing it again!

"SORRY!"

Anyway the girl's name is Dana,

Dana and her brother fell down the rabbit hole they passed a bunch of floating objects like clocks and tea sets when they hit the bottom they were on a hilltop they looked to where they fell from and saw a portal but it was closing

"Where are we?" Dana said getting up

"How the hell should I know?!" Dante shouted in her ear

"SORRY!"

"You're in hunterxhunter" a voice said they turned around and saw the blue light

"You mean the anime?" Dante said confused

"No! The store across the street-OF COURSE THE ANIME!"

"COOL! I'm gonna be a Hunter!" Dana said bro fisting the air

"Why are we here Magical glow bug?"

"Okay FIRST of all I'm no glow bug I'm a wish granter capire? Second I granted your wish it's in my name! Wish granter!"

"Okay 'wish granter' take us home"

"No can do my magic's low that reminds me!" then the light gave out a blinding white light and turned to its… or should I say his human form he had brown hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin he also had a glittery wand and he could hover at will

"Bro who's that guy he's flying! Is he magic?"

"That's just the wish granter Dana"

"I have a name y'know!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Uh…w-wisheous granteous yeah that's it wisheous granteous!"

"Bro that's definitely not a real name even I know it isn't!" Dana said smiling he blushed slightly and looked away

"Why don't we give you a REAL name?"

"Sure hit me with your best shot"

"William… Shakespeare" Dante suggested

"HELL to the NO!"

"Ooh I know! How about…Drew?"

Dante looked at Dana with a shocked/happy expression shocked because she had a good name idea happy because she had a good name idea! Then he shouted

"For the first time in forever she had a good idea"

D&A: Stop breaking the fourth wall it's there for a goddamn reason!

"Okay sheesh take a chill pill so what do you think?"

"I l-like it it's a nice name" he said pink dusting his cheeks but it's not notice able

"Wait we don't have clothes!"

"Not a problem!" Drew said and waved his wand then poof a bag came from the air and landed on Dante's head Dana stepped back then an evil aura scarier than Russia's and Belarus' combined emitted from Dante he slowly got up and threw it at Drew he dodged it…barely

"I also forgot to mention your stamina, strength, and agility have skyrocketed thanks to moi"

"Why?" Dana asked raising her hand

"So you could survive the hunter exams"

"Oh"

"Speaking of we need to get to the boat" Drew said floating ahead with the twins trailing behind

**D: That's it for now R&R would you like to do the honours A?**

**A: Okay BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D: HEY! We're back and yeah I actually will add you guys LOL**

**A: ON TO THE AWESOME-NOT-REALLY STORY!**

(Dana)

We hurried to the boat I was surprised we made it in time the people were casually walking around NOT minding the flying magical dude.

"Drew, why can't they see you?"

"Well only you two and a few people _**I **_choose can see me and/or hear me"

"I'd say that's cheating" Dante said

"No one asked you" Drew said glaring at Dante which was returned making Drew jump since Dante was well- how do I say this without hurting his feelings, intimidating? No, too weak anyway you probably get the point

"Well I think it's awesome" I smiled hugging my knees close and closed her eyes Drew turned away

"Who's side are you on?!" Dante yelled

"No ones' it's just fun saying what I think" I said

You guys know the rest the questioning then the old lady's quiz and then the kiriko monsters and then the hunter exam well I'm just gonna skip to the elevator

"Hey Dante where's the food?"

"It's a password Dana we don't get food"

"Aw too bad"

Then the door opened then there was a tense atmosphere sending chills down our spines I spotted a girl with dark brown hair a few inches past her shoulder and blue eyes

"Ada? *gasp* Dante look it's Ada!"

She turned to us and had a confused expression then it quickly turned to a happy one

"Hey Dana you're here too?"

"Yup Drew took us here!" I said grabbing Drew's hand and his face went red

"Oh I came here because of Haru" Ada said pink dusting her cheeks then we saw a boy Like Drew well except he had bluish-black hair he was upside down his hands in his pockets and smiled at Drew

"Hey Drew long time no see"

"Y-yeah I guess he-he" then I let go of his hand and walked with Dante and Ada

(Drew)

When Dana let go I felt a little sad why? I don't know, I sighed and scratched my neck

"You and Dana would look cute together…I have found a new ship!" Haru said smirking and fanboying (D: it's a word now deal with it) while I blushed so red Spain's tomatoes were put to shame cue A's rant in

3…

2…

1…

A: Stop with the breaking of the fourth wall it's there for a reason and blah, blah, blah…

D: *grabs arm and walks away like a boss* sorry 'bout him

Ranting could still be heard in the distance…..

D: 'till next time BAI!


	3. Chapter 3

**A: Okay Haru is also a wish granter that's why I said like Drew and to answer Retz's question no you are NOT dating you met him when he granted your wish and the light did not shoot vertically in the sky 'cause it's like a fairy light thing**

**D: *clapping* most words you've said and let's begin! *rides flying mint bunny* search flying mint bunny I dare you and we don't own hetalia or hxh we wish we did and we wouldn't be righting this**

**A: Typing**

**D: Typing this if we did**

(Ada)

Dana, Dante, Drew, Haru and I were sitting down and waiting for the first phase when Tonpa came and did the buddy-buddy act and Dana being the complete idiot she is she took a sip but immediately spit it out

"Tonpa why is there Laxatives in here?"

While Tonpa, Haru, Drew, and I stared in disbelief Dante gave us a look

"You didn't know that she has sensitive taste, smell, and hearing?"

"What about sight?"

"You think her eyes are really magenta?"

We nodded and he chuckled

"No her eyes are light blue like mine she wears glasses at home because she doesn't want them to break"

"How would it- oh yeah her hyperness" I said

"Hyperness?" Drew and Haru asked

"Yes she is a very hyper person"

"Though why magenta?" I asked

"Only colour there" Dana said after removing her contacts and wearing her nerdy black framed glasses I squealed at how cute she was and then Drew turned tomato red while Dante glared at him

(Dante (finally))

I glared at Drew no one blushes at my sister sure she's an idiot but she's still my sister and nobody hurts my sister or touches her for that matter then I started giving off an Evil aura making everyone (except hisoka) step back then the elevator door opened Tonpa went over there and gave them we saw the black haired one spit the drink while the blonde girl and old man threw their drinks away Dana went over to them

"HI! What are your names?"

"I'm Gon that's Kurapika and Leorio"

"I'm Dana over there is Ada and Dante"

"Kurapika sounds like a guy name but Kurapika looks sooo pretty! I wish I was that pretty!"

Gon sweat dropped Kurapika's eye twitched and Leorio burst out laughing I laughed and turned away Ada was taken aback

"Dana sorry to tell you this but Kurapika's a boy"

"Whaaaaaaat that's a big let-down"

"Anyway who are the two boys flying behind you" Leorio stated

Dana turned around "Drew they can see you two?"

"Yeah, apparently we have no choice to show them" Drew turned to them "Drew's the name wishes are my game"

"It's very nice to meet you all I'm Haru me and Drew-"

England: it's Drew and I

D: How'd you get here?

England: …Magic? ...

"Grant wishes so we technically aren't human we're kind of like fairies"

"That's amazing but don't they see you?"

"Only if we want them too"

Then the bell rang and the wall came down and a man with a pink gravity defying moustache stood behind it he said his name was satotz and we had to follow him then he went on ahead just walking and we followed-

D: That's it for now BAI!


	4. Chapter 4

**D: review answering time first Dana really is THAT stupid and Dante's remembering ability was gone for a moment when he saw kurapika because he's that beautiful! Drew and Haru don't have tags how do you give someone you can't see, hear, smell, taste or touch if you have the answer PLEASE TELL ME!**

**A: all will be revealed in the future most probably now or in the next or some shiot I don't plan anything neither does D we just make shit up and you people seem to like which we really appreciate and we have a guest from now until the end of this story give it up for England!**

**England: *playing with FMB***

**D: England?**

**E: *still in his little messed up world***

**A&D: IGGY!**

**E: What?**

**D: Dis**

**A: claim**

**D: Er!**

**E: Fine the twins own nothing only themselves and the laptop**

(Dante)

As I was saying we followed him and it was really boring when I thought of something

"Hey Ada, how'd you get here?"

"Well…

~FLASHBACK! ~

_I was reading my book about space time continuum when a dark blue light came since I was bored I went to it when I was close the light dimmed down and I saw a boy with dark bluish black hair which turned out to be Haru he grabbed my hand and pulled me the next thing I knew I was on a field_

The end"

"Oh okay"

Then we heard Leorio nag a kid 'Killua's here great' I thought

"It's not cheating" Gon said

"And It's not an endurance test we just have to follow" Dana finished

"Hey I'm Killua what's your names?"

"Gon and"

"I'm Dana!"

"Who are the flying people?"

"I'm Haru and that's Drew we're basically fairies"

"Okay…let me guess they can't see you"

"How did you know?" Dana asked

"It's pretty obvious"

"You think so?" Gon said

"Yeah" then they kept running when Snowy asked "Who's the guy beside you Dana?"

"My brother"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dante and I think I'll call you Snowy"

"s-Snowy? No way"

"Fine then how 'bout gramps"

"You wanna die kid?"

"Maybe" I said smugly and giving him a smug smirk 'I know all your secrets kid you don't have much to hide'

"So you're gonna what blackmail him or something?" Drew said

"What the how'd you"

"I can read minds" Drew deadpanned

"Okay then"

Soon Killua asked why we wanted to be hunters

Gon: Wants to find his Dad

Killua: thought it would be fun and challenging

Dana: Wants to travel the world

I: Want to keep her out of trouble

Ada: for various reasons

Then we saw a light we're nearly there

**D,A&E: Tada BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**D: Hey sorry for not updating but my dad technically stole the computer so anyway…yeah sorry!**

**A: so IGGY GO!**

**E: *magically poofs out from nowhere* they own nothing**

(Dante)

I watched the three race off into the light like the idiots they are; I raced after them. They reached the 'finish line' they started arguing over who's paying for dinner, Annoyed I told them I'll pay for it. Probably never should have told them that.

"Is this the second phase, Satotz-san?," Gon inquired

"No we have to pass the marsh first."

Soon one by one the other contestants came; after Satotz explained what we had to do a man came he was injured but I knew better.

"D-don't listen to him he's not the real examiner! I am, look here!," He said, and raised a monkey with Satotz face "He'll trick you for this is the swindler's swamp."

D: Not sure if he said that I haven't seen this in about 3 years so if the anything's wrong don't hate me!

A: I can vouch for her

E: can we please continue the story?

D: yeah sorry

"Yeah he doesn't seem very human."

"He surely doesn't walk right."

Mumbles surrounded us even Leorio started saying stuff about him; I sighed, Dana looked at me as if searching for an answer.

I gave her a reassuring smile and patted her head.

Then Hisoka chuckled shuffling six cards.

"I see, I see, since you're the Examiner," He said and threw 3 at Satotz and the imposter. While the imposter was impaled, Satotz caught them.

"A real examiner would have easily caught the cards since they are hunters," He said, while the contestants were in a state of shock.

~Time skip~

We were running ahead; by 'we' I mean me, Dana, gramps, and Drew since Gon is with the others.

"Hey guys it's kinda boring y'know?"

"Dana, what are you talking about?"

"Well there should be something exciting going on right? I mean, it **is** the hunter exams, the 'hardest' kind of exam out there!" Dana was flailing her arms at this point "But it's been really easy around this point, the worst thing they could actually do is make me cook then we'll all be done for."

Drew and I gulped, knowing that the next face is a cooking challenge and I know how horrible she is.

Soon we made it and about thirty minutes later Gon and the others came I stood in front awaiting our inevitable death; due to my sister's horrible cooking! The doors opened and we went inside.

Menchi introduced herself along with Buhara; she said we need to make a dish with pork, in other words pig. We're so screwed!

**D: That's it for now**

**A: So England would you do the honours**

**E: My pleasure, farewell everyone and please bear with us we are trying our best**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eng: Sorry for the whole not updating thing but these two have been playing pokemon and they didn't enjoy being disturbed anyway here it is.**

(Dana)

I put my pig on top of the fire and suddenly it bursts into flames.

"I knew this would happen" Dante said while the others were freaking out over the flaming pig. When I put out the fire I gave it to the judges they barely glanced at it and screamed that I failed. Oh well whatever, better luck next year. Slowly one by one everyone failed then a balloon flew over us and an old man came out. He said some stuff along the lines off:

"Blah blah fail blah blabbity blah prohibited blah rules blah…" and the next thing I know we're on a giant balloon and arrived at a canyon.

"Drew, what's going on?"

"Oh you have to get the giant eggs at the bottom of the canyon"

"Oh Okay sounds legit."

"Y-you're going to jump in a canyon grab an egg and possibly fall to your death…HOW IS THAT LEGIT?!"

"It's legit because no one's ever really thought of doing it."

"I fail to see the logic"

"That's the point there IS no logic; well wish me luck!" and with that I started running to the canyon with the others when Drew grabbed my hand. My face went warm.

"Don't die…please?"

I turned to him "Yeah, I will" he looked at me weird.

"I mean won't! Sorry eheh" and then I jumped down.

I came back with an egg, Killua took it out of my hands, our hands lightly touched and he went bright pink so did I.

"D-don't want you setting the egg on fire, right?"

"Yeah!"

~Time skip~

Gon and Killua went to explore I didn't feel like running around a big balloon so I went to bed.

(Killua)

"I wonder if Dana would like the view," Gon said smiling like an idiot.

"A-and why would you care what she thinks?!"

"'Cause we're friends!"

"O-oh okay"  
Soon the old man came out of nowhere and invited us to play a 'game'. A few hours in I gave up and decided to cool off a few guys started to pick on me so I killed them no biggie, but Dana was right behind me!

"Hey *yawn* Killua… what's up?"

"Oh nothing"

'She's completely ignored the fact I've killed a bunch of guys? She's definitely weird…in an adora- don't even finish that word!' I thought

"Anyway this dream is weird 'cause there are dead people in the back…and you're shirtless" I blushed tomato red "…I think I'm going back to bed"

'Or she's half asleep' I thought I followed to make sure she doesn't get hurt or something.


End file.
